ttoifandomcom-20200215-history
Vanilla
Vanilla - Personality and Background : Vanilla is a alicorn pony who's current birthplace is unknown. She is an enigma, and while she is known of, not a great deal is known about her. She has three looks, but only two are used and these are reflecting of her mood. It should be noted that while she is an alicorn, she is most commonly called a Pegusas Pony due to the fact she no longer has her horn. : Her favorite drink appears to be Vodka. : : It should be kept in mind that her past is kept secret for two reasons, one being it's rather tresonous history and the second being taht she does not possess a clear memory of all the events, most of it becoming blurred right before she lost her horn. : Vanilla is both a Sadist and a Masochist, enjoying dishing pain to those she feels "deserve it" and abusing herself for the wrongs she feels she has commited. she is highly self rightous and takes somewhat of a vigliante approach to most situations, deciding who is innocent and who is guilty based on her views rather than the laws set down by the land. : She is not always a happy pony, in fact, she is more often found depressed and keeping to herself, thinking about things that happened in the past, living for yesterday. She sits, waiting the years, longing to extract revenge on the royalty of Equestria. : "The world is cleansed with blood!" : Vanilla - Filly : As a filly, Vanilla was an alicorn. Her afflication is with the Green Scarves, a group that her parents lead. While the exact location of where the Green Scarves and Vanilla came from remains unknown, it is known that they came from the outskirts of Equestria. Vanilla was used as a figurehead d uring this time by her parents to lead what became known as the First Green Scarves Rebellion. This event would leave Vanilla with a broken horn, Her parents imprisoned, and a burning hatred for the royalty of Equestria. : After the events of the first rebellion, two stallions named Grismore and Pepper, found Vanilla and used her again as a figurehead, making a plea to the emotional side of Equestria, showing them the sight of her broken horn. : This lead to an even greater number of Green Scarves, who together rallied and went about the task of dismantling Equestria, eventually pushing to destroy Canterlot, managing to get inside the city before Celestria pushed them back. Although Pepper took what was to be reinforcements into exile and Grismore was captured, Vanilla simply vanished. : After this, her exact location, whereabouts, and histroy go off the record. Vanilla - Teen : As a teenage Pony, Vanilla adapted an Emo look of sorts. She dated Buttermilk during this time, Buttermilk having fond memories of her later in life from this. Vanilla and Buttermilk would eventually part ways due to tensions, with Buttermilk having a love intrests in a colt named Spice. :: Also, during this time she removes her horn completely removed. : During these years, one might say that Vanilla was "Unpredictable". she was the last pony in her year to get her cutie mark, being a teen before she was able to obtain one. : Vanilla - Mare Vanilla as a mare can wear her hair one of two ways, either died black or else as its natural shade. She has many secrets, first of which being that she is a cutter, and the second being that she is a downright evil sadist that delights in others pain, although her good heart gives her a pang of pain at the same time. She currently is a resident of Ponyville, living outside of town not far from the Everfree Forest. Category:Characters